


There are small giveaways that should remind John of that...

by likeamigraine (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, written to accompany a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost looks like an innocent kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are small giveaways that should remind John of that...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Written while half asleep (and unbetaed), hence potentially littered with grammar mistakes. I apologise in advance, just in case…

He almost looks like an innocent kid. Full lips, big black eyes, that loose sweater that reveals the pale skin of his collarbone, freckles sprinkled here and there, a pimple, oh dear a pimple, he hasn’t had a pimple in ages - thinks John. Oh God, he feels so old.  
But the fact is that, despite his looks and his behaviour and that almost-childish “Jim” nickname and everything else including the - oh God - said pimple, Moriarty is no kid - and he’s definitely not innocent.  
There are small giveaways that should remind John of that. His predatory smile, to start with, but also his voice, the things he says. You just have to look beneath that frail mask made of washed-out skin peppered with cute freckles to remember what should never be forgotten.  
But what attracts John the most is precisely Moriarty’s skin, that smells and tastes exactly like blood. He knows that if he were a normal person this ought to be a major put-off, but normality is something that belongs to the past, to someone so far from his present-self that feels like a distant relative to John.  
That’s why he smiles when Moriarty asks him to strike a pose for the picture he’s about to take, and whilst he complies he bares his teeth and sucks in his bottom lip, which still tastes like blood - Moriarty’s, his own, he’s not able to tell anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany this fanart by **[milkbubble](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/35586818286/old-otps)** / **naripolpetta** :
> 
>  


End file.
